OS - Petit Roi
by Yunea
Summary: Quand Sirius apprend la mort de son petit frère, il ne veut pas y croire. Il ne peut pas y croire. Et pourtant, Regulus n'est plus là.


Il est six heures du matin et un Sirius de dix-neuf ans boit son thé, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte entre sa cuisine et le salon, le visage tourné vers James, qui fait son entrée dans la pièce.

Il est encore tôt pour les deux amis mais Londres et déjà animée par ceux qui travaillent tôt ou rentrent tard. Cette ambiance est ce qui a le plus attiré les deux compagnons de toujours.  
Ça, et le fait que les bars, dans Londres, pullulent.

Mais pour le moment, l'heure n'est pas à la fête. La veille, ils sont partis en mission et ont perdus pour la première fois un compagnon Auror. Alors quand James entre, l'air fatigué et les cheveux en pétard, se cognant contre le canapé dans un grognement, Sirius ne rit pas, comme il l'aurait fait.  
Il a juste un sourire léger et le salue d'une voix atone. L'autre lui répond de la même façon et, alors que Sirius porte sa tasse à ses lèvres, quelqu'un toque à la porte.  
Les deux amis échangent un regard surpris et inquiet : qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci, chez eux ?

Sirius se dirige vers la porte, tandis que James attrape sa baguette.  
Mais il ne s'agit pas de Mangemorts.  
Il s'agit de Frank et Alice. Et Frank et Alice ont l'air tristes. Comme désolés de leur annoncer quelque chose.  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sirius ouvre la porte, des milliers de question qui se bousculent dans la tête. Il ne veut penser à aucune d'elles.

Mais Sirius était loin, très loin, même, de la vérité.  
Parce que la vérité est bien pire que tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer.  
Parce que Alice lui annonce, d'une voix douce, qu'elle est désolée de lui dire de si bon matin cette horrible, horrible nouvelle.  
Mais Sirius ne fait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle peut avoir à lui dire et son cœur bat de plus en plus vite.  
Il a peur, tout à coup. Lui qui n'avait pas peur de ses parents, des Serpentards, de Rusard, des punitions comme des Mangemorts, le voilà terrifié.  
Il a peur pour Remus, pour Lily, pour sa cousine Andromeda.

Mais quand Alice prend sa main et que Franck lâche, doucement mais de manière à ce que Sirius sache que c'est vrai, que Regulus est parti, tout ce à quoi pense Sirius, c'est que son frère à quitté le pays.

Mais la voix de James, qui retentit, inquiète, et celle d'Alice, qui lui dit qu'elle est désolée, et ça a l'air vrai, puisqu'elle pleure, font que Sirius comprend brusquement.

Regulus n'est pas parti.

Regulus est mort.

Regulus, son petit frère, le petit roi, qui le suivait partout puis qu'il a détesté et qui l'a détesté.

Mort.

Ce mot résonne dans son esprit, envahit chacune de ses pensées, fracasse ses réflexions, tout comme sa tasse quand elle s'écrase au sol après qu'il l'ait lâchée.  
Il voit le thé se répandre au sol, s'infiltrant dans les fibres de la moquette.  
Mais il ne peut rien dire.  
C'est forcément une blague, non ?

Regulus ne peut pas être mort. Regulus n'a que dix-huit ans, il vient tout juste de finir Poudlard. Regulus, si fort, si intelligent.

Il est mort.

C'est tout ce à quoi Sirius peut penser.

Ça envahit son esprit.  
Et finalement, il comprend. Il comprend que si Regulus est mort, il ne pourra plus jamais lui reparler. Il comprend que Regulus est mort, et avec lui, le dernier faible espoir qu'il avait de retrouver son petit frère.  
Il comprend aussi qu'indirectement, c'est lui qui l'a conduit à sa perte.

Et il s'effondre. Il tombe à genoux, et les morceaux de tasses coupent son jean et s'enfonce dans sa peau, mais c'est pas important. C'est pas important parce que Regulus est mort et que rien, jamais, ne pourra remplacer la douleur qu'il ressent dans son cœur et qui paralyse chacun de ses membres, pas même celle des coupures sur ses jambes.  
Il a l'impression de suffoquer, alors que son monde entier s'écroule. Il agrippe le devant de son tee-shirt et seule la voix de James parvient à le faire revenir à lui.  
Il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus dans l'entrée mais sur le canapé. Il se raccroche à l'idée du canapé, de sa douceur rassurante.

Mais ça ne suffit pas. Il pense à Regulus. Regulus mort. Regulus mort, pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.  
Il ne veut pas y croire, parce que son frère était jeune et qu'il avait un avenir. Mais quelque part, Sirius a merdé et Regulus est mort. Et Sirius s'en veut, tellement, _tellement_ fort.  
Mais il sait que ça ne ramènera pas Regulus et il se recroqueville sur lui-même pour pleurer et se souvenir de son frère.  
Parce qu'il ne lui reste que ça. Il n'a rien gardé de Regulus, aucune photo. Sauf une. Une d'eux deux, petits, prise par Andromeda quand elle n'était pas encre partie.  
Un vieux cliché un peu jauni par le temps, sur lequel on les voit dormir l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé de 'Meda

Et Sirius se demande si elle le sait, et si Bella et 'Cissa aussi. Et s'il pourra dire au revoir à son frère, aussi.  
Et brusquement, il se souvient des dernières paroles qu'il lui a adressé. Il se souvient de lui avoir donné sa main pour l'emmener avec lui, et de l'avoir laissée tomber quand Regulus a refusé, le cœur en miette. Parce que quelque part, Sirius savait, comme Regulus, que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient et Sirius se répète encore et encore ce que Regulus lui a dit, sous les cris de ses parents, et il se souvient de ses larmes qui coulaient sans un bruit sur son visage pâle.

Comme si l'enfant qu'il était avait été brisé par ces perles d'eau.

Mais cette fois, celui qui pleure, c'est Sirius, et il pleure sans s'arrêter, sur ce qui aurait pu être et ce qui aurait dû être. Et il pleure sans s'arrêter, malgré James qui tente de lui parler. Mais James ne peut pas comprendre, parce qu'il n'a jamais connu Regulus _avant._

Mais quelque part au fond de lui, Sirius est heureux que James soit là. Parce que James reste quoiqu'il arrive son pilier. Le frère jumeau qu'il s'est choisi et que sa mère a été trop ingrate pour lui donner. Mais Sirius n'a plus la force de haïr sa mère ou de penser à ce frère qui reste présent malgré tout. Tout ce qu'il arrive à faire, c'est pleurer encore et encore et se jurer, au fond de lui, qu'il tuera Voldemort et qu'il vengera son frère.

.

Alors non, c'est pas très joyeux et je voulais juste rajouter une note : On sait que Sirius n'aura jamais pu venger son frère mais au fond de moi, j'imagine toujours qu'il l'a fait et qu'il en était fier. Et que Regulus, de là où il est, en est fier aussi.

Bref, je vous laisse en espérant que ça vous a plu ! (C'est un peu quelque chose pour vous faire patienter pour la suite de ma fiction longue, oui)


End file.
